


Perfect Timing

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Elisaiah Angst, Happy Ending is Happy, Other, graphic depictions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: When Isaiah lands, the world is falling down around his ears.Who knew Steel Coyote could get Eli’s location? Who knew that his lackeys could send Kim, Kate, Samira, Zipper, Tanis, Natia, to the hospital?Who knew it’d get this bad?But right now all Isaiah sees is a hulking figure holding Eli up by his broken arm and dislocated shoulder, aiming a sword at his stomach.





	Perfect Timing

Oddly enough, it’s Eli that got hurt. Isaiah is shouting over the comms while the Vindicators try (desperately, because at this point the only people still standing are him, Alex, Danny, Elliot, Kim, and Ace) to beat back Steel Coyote and his lackeys (who knew he’d come back, after all this time?) when he hears it: the sickening crunch of bones, and Eli screaming.

Alex nods at him, and Isaiah is leaping over rooftops, getting to Eli’s apartment as fast as he can.

When Isaiah lands, the world is falling down around his ears.

Who knew Steel Coyote could get Eli’s location? Who knew that his lackeys could send Kim, Kate, Samira, Zipper, Tanis, Natia, _all of them_ , to the hospital?

Who knew it’d get this bad?

But right now all Isaiah sees is a hulking figure holding Eli up by his broken arm and dislocated shoulder, aiming a sword at his stomach.

Eli’s eyes are screwed shut, and his jaw is clenched hard enough Isaiah has to wonder how it isn’t broken. His chest is heaving, and every breath hisses through clenched teeth.

Isaiah stands there.

What the hell is he supposed to do while Steel Coyote has a sword aimed at Eli's gut?

Steel Coyote presses the sword into Eli’s skin (a couple bits of red appear on his shirt) and Isaiah shouts:

“Wait! WAIT! Don’t- what do you want!?”

Steel Coyote rumbles out a laugh- void of anything but a bone chilling cruelty.

“I want Blueshift. I’m getting the next best thing.”

“Oh no you aren’t,” Danny says, and Isaiah is gonna have to kiss him- after he’s done beating the shit out of Steel Coyote.

He drops Eli, and Eli crumples to the ground (Isaiah can see the tears in his eyes, and it’s no wonder- broken bones hurt like hell, especially breaks that bad).

Somehow, Isaiah ends up beating the villian back every time he comes close to Eli. Danny’s stuck a syringe into his neck, and now Steel Coyote is stumbling, Danny shifts away so he avoids getting crushed- 

Steel Coyote, in one last moment of clarity, throws Isaiah across the room, and snaps Eli’s leg in half with his bare hands.

Eli screams- one, short scream, filled with nothing but  _ pain _ -

Steel Coyote falls to the floor (he’s dead. Isaiah knows he’s dead, because he was the one who gave Danny a syringe full of cyanide- “Nothing else is going to stop him once and for all”)

Isaiah is up, and running over, and falling to his knees at Eli’s side.

The ravenhead’s expression is one of agony, and it takes all Isaiah has not to cry. Eli was never the one who got hurt- it was always Isaiah, because Isaiah was a superhero, Isaiah was the one in the field, Eli was safe- and now…

_ I’m eternally glad I took that course in medicine. _

Isaiah doesn’t give Eli a warning when he pops his dislocated shoulder back into place. Eli hisses, but he doesn’t scream, and the tear tracks aren’t renewed.

The broken bones are harder, mostly because where his leg was broken, the bone is held inside his body by skin alone, having gone straight through all the muscle behind it.

His arm- there’s a lump where the break is, but Isaiah can’t  _ see _ the bone, so he sets that one first.

Eli does scream- choked off, yes, but there.

The leg…

Isaiah can’t do it; he doesn’t know how to without tearing more tissues. He calls an ambulance, and waits, holding Eli’s hand (he takes off his supersuit and stashes it in his backpack, changing into the set of clothes he keeps here), whispering comforts (he’s not sure if it’s for his sake or Eli’s).

“Isaiah?” Eli’s voice is higher than usual, laced with three major injuries that have to hurt like hell and a million and five minor ones.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Coming to the resuce.”

Isaiah squeezes Eli’s hand. Eli squeezes back.

 

Later that night, Isaiah breaks into Eli’s hospital room, and Eli smiles when he sees her. Isaiah promtly curles into his uninjured side, draping an arm across his hips and wrapping the other around his waist, and tucking her face into the space between Eli’s neck and his shoulder.

Eli wraps his good arm around her shoulders, nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

“If you ever scare me like that again I will fucking murder you,” Isaiah says.

“I have no doubt of it, lover,” Eli replies.


End file.
